MeadowClan's Journey
by Streamkit
Summary: Turtle is a kittypet who was washed ashore on an strange island in Scotland and soon discovers that not all is well with the four clans. Will she help MeadowClan rise to glory once again? Or will the dangers of the island crush it? Read more to find out! (Will be updated whenever I have time, don't worry if there isn't one for a week or if there's 3 in a day, Enjoy!)
1. Prolouge (UPDATE COMING SOON)

Prologue

Turtle gazed over the sea from the edge of the large yacht she was travelling on, along with a couple of twolegs. The twolegs hadn't thought to bring any other cats, so most of the days on the boat involved her lying in the sun and sleeping. Occasionally she tried to catch some of the mice that scampered across the boat, but that made her feel seasick with all the waves that gently pushed the boat up and down. She snapped out of her daze, and the beautiful tortoiseshell cat stretched, then padded over to her bowl of food. The pellets were dry and tasteless, but seeing as she couldn't catch any of the small critters on board, she reluctantly ate it, and then jumped up onto the side of the boat.

Just as Turtle was dozing off again, she noticed a large plank of wood drifting away. Curious, she leaned over the edge a bit, just as the boat hit a large wave. Before she could react, Turtle was flung over the edge into the freezing water below, Quickly she swam over to the piece of drift wood and meowed as loud as she could for her twolegs, but the yacht was already rapidly disappearing, and soon it became clear that they were gone forever.


	2. Alliegences (UPDATE COMING SOON)

Allegiances

SnowClan

Leader: Icestar- Pure white she-cat with piercing blue eyes.

Deputy: Coldsoul- Sleek white tom with silver speckles on his back.

Medicine cat: Frostfern- Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Finchpaw

Warriors: Leopardfur- Light grey she-cat with darker grey spots.

Apprentice- Robinpaw

Blackstreak- Dark Grey tom with a black stripe down his back.

Whitepelt- Small slim she-cat with blinding white fur, has one green eye

and one blue eye.

Apprentice- Dovepaw

Mistwillow- Light grey she-cat with a silver-blue tinge.

Grimshade- Black and dark grey tom with dark green eyes.

Owlfur- Light grey tom with black tips on his ears and tail.

Apprentice- Hailpaw

Foggyclaw- Fluffy white tom with grey speckles all around his body.

Lightcloud- Fluffy white tom with no speckles, Foggyclaw's brother.

Apprentices: Robinpaw- Fluffy creamy white she-cat with a ginger chest

Dovepaw- Sleek albino she-cat, has incredible hearing but is blind.

Hailpaw- Silver tom with bright yellow eyes and grey dapples.

Finchpaw- Abnormally small she-cat with short muzzle.

Queens: Nightpelt- Beautiful black cat with green eyes, mates with

Grimshade. Kits- Bluekit and Silverkit.

Moonrain- White cat with pale grey splotches on her chest, back and flank.

Has a kit with Foggyclaw. Kit- Mothkit.

Kits: Bluekit- Small pale silver she-kit With a pale blue tinge, Sister of Silverkit.

Silverkit- large silver tom, Brother of Bluekit.

Mothkit- Tiny pale cream she-kit with feathery fur and big eyes, no siblings.

Elders: Paletooth- Old light grey she-cat with very long teeth.

Caveclan

Leader: Cavernstar- Dark grey tom with orange eyes and a torn ear.

Deputy: Shadeclaw- Black tom with yellow eyes and long claws.

Medicine cat: Droopleaf- Smooth light grey tom with dull green eyes.

Apprentice- Holepaw

Warriors: Crowfur- Sleek black she-cat with green eyes and a thin muzzle.

Ravenspeck- Strong dark grey she-cat with a black spot over her right

eye.

Apprentice- Vinepaw

Ferretnose- Beautiful she-cat with a very similar coat pattern to Weasletail

except for a black marking on her face over her eyes.

Apprentice- Molepaw

Racoonfur- Large tom with markings that strongly resemble a racoon's.

Lostshade- Small dark grey she cat with grey eyes and a black

underbelly.

Apprentice- Bearpaw

Ebonyjaw- Abnormally large coal black tom with orange eyes and a strong

jaw.

Snaketooth- Beautiful grey she-cat with long teeth and bright green eyes.

Apprentice- Pricklepaw

Flintclaw- Scruffy dark grey tom with sharp claws and grey eyes.

Hawktalon- Reddy-brown she cat with white speckles on her chest and

long claws.

Queens: Hollowflower- Grey she-cat with darker grey splotches on her flank, has

kits with Shadeclaw. Kits- Batkit, Softkit and Foundkit.

Apprentices: Holepaw- Brown tom with a black spot on his flank.

Vinepaw- Large grey she cat with dark green eyes.

Molepaw- Dark brown tom with big paws.

Bearpaw- Very large tom with a burly appearance.

Pricklepaw- Small grey she-cat with prickly fur.

Kits: Batkit- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

Softkit- Small light grey she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

Foundkit- Unnaturally tiny Siamese she-cat with green eyes, found in an

abandoned twoleg nest.

Elders: Grumpystorm- Black tom with a single dark grey splotch around both eyes.

Weasletail- Brown she-cat with a white belly and thin tail.

Tideclan

Leader: Brookestar- Silvery blue she-cat with pale green eyes.

Deputy: Fishclaw- Grey tom with slate coloured eyes.

Medicine cat: Softlily- Small calico she-cat with soft emerald green eyes.

Apprentice- Seapaw

Warriors: Clearpool- Sleek silver she-cat with blue-grey eyes.

Apprentice- Gullpaw

Troutpounce- Silver tom with dark speckles down his back.

Smallbrooke- Small silver she-cat with a blue tinge down her flanks.

Apprentice- Sleepingpaw

Otterdive- Light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice- Sharkpaw

Whalesong- Grey she-cat with a light underbelly.

Raysting- Grey tom with a long tail and claws.

Apprentice- Dustypaw

Shinefur- Sleek silver she-cat with hints of blue in her pelt.

Stingingwind- Dusty golden tom with long claws.

Murkywater- Mud brown tom with brown eyes.

Giantwave- big dark grey tom with white speckles on his back.

Queens: Sandfall- Dusty golden she-cat with small claws, expecting kits with Murky water.

Playfulsplash- Silver she-cat with light green eyes, mates with Stingingwind. Kits- Pondkit and Bubblekit.

Apprentices: Seapaw- Silver she-cat with soft green eyes.

Gullpaw- Grey and white tom.

Sleepingpaw- Silver-blue she-cat.

Sharkpaw- Grey tom with long, sharp teeth.

Dustypaw- Light brown tom.

Kits: Pondkit- Silver she-cat with hints of gold around her legs and muzzle.

Bubblekit- Silver she-cat with golden streaks down her back and tail.

Elders: Raggedfin- Old grey tom with scruffy fur and a torn ear.

Meadowclan

Leader: None.

Deputy: Glenheart- Brown tom with a light brown underbelly.

Medicine cat: None.

Apprentice- Thistlepaw

Warriors: Jaggedthorn- Dark brown tom with sharp claws and teeth.

Apprentice- Softpaw

Rabbitwind- Small light brown she-cat with a bob tail.

Goldenflower- Beautiful golden she-cat.

Willowbreeze- Silver-blue she cat with soft grey eyes.

Apprentice- Birchpaw

Gladepelt- Brown Tom with light brown flanks, Glenheart's brother.

Thornfur- Light brown tom with spiky fur.

Queens: Thrushsong- Brown she-cat with piercing green eyes, carrying Eaglefeather's kits.

Apprentices: Thistlepaw- Light grey she-cat with prickly fur.

Softpaw- Light grey she-cat with soft fur.

Birchpaw- Light grey she cat with dark grey patches.

Kits: None.

Elders: None.


	3. Chapter 1 (UPDATE COMING SOON)

Chapter One

Turtle blinked open her eyes, she had washed up on a large warm beach. Shaking, she pulled herself to her paws, only now did she realize how hungry and thirsty she was. Turtle cautiously took one step forward, wobbled a bit, and then started walking towards the tree line. It wasn't long before she spotted a small stream. Gratefully, she started lapping up the water, but she was still hungry. A bit more confident in her walking skills, Turtle scanned the forest for any signs of food, quickly spotting a half eaten dove. She raced towards it, and wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "Crow-food!" She spat, but reluctantly ate it. The Summer sun was beating down on the island, it's warm rays comforting her and trying to lull her to sleep, but she fought the urge to lie down and walked further on. This part of the island was covered in a dense forest of different trees, and the ground was soft and littered with ferns and brambles. Overhead the sound of many birds made her stomach growl, the dove had not filled her up and she felt as though the forest was teasing her. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, she broke into a run, letting the warm wind brush through her fur as she relished the feeling of land beneath her paws. The smell of dried blood snatched the feeling away. Turtle carefully padded through the forest into a large clearing. Dry patches of blood stained the flowers, its reek causing her to scrunch up her nose. Mingled with the smell of pollen and blood was the smell of Summer grass and cold stone. Confused, she searched the area, her nose twitching. Behind her was the cry of an angry cat, before Turtle could react she felt needle-sharp claws dig into her back.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed or read the prologue and/or Allegiances! It really means a lot! I'll see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 2 (UPDATE COMING SOON)

Chapter Two

Turtle spun around to face her attacker, a dark brown tom, his sharp claws were unsheathed and his teeth were bared in a snarl. What are you doing here? You're a soft kittypet!" The tom hissed.

"Kittypet? I-I was on a ship and now I'm stranded on this island!" Turtle tried to back away, Bumping against a tree instead.

"It doesn't matter! You have come to far onto Meadowclan territory and now you'll suffer the consequences!" Turtle braced herself as the tom raised his claws.

"Jaggedthorn! What are you doing!?" A clear voice rang through the clearing, Turtle blinked, Jaggedthorn had sheathed his claws and was padding to another brown cat.

"I was teaching a kittypet to stay off our territory." His fur was still bristling.

"Really? Because I overheard her say that she isn't even from around here." The brown tom pushed past Jaggedthorn and stood in front of her. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I-I'm T-Turtle..." She whispered, Jaggedthorn was behind the brown tom, hissing something under his breath.

"Ah, a good name for a cat. I am Glenheart, our clan, Meadowclan, was attacked and we are short of cats." Glenheart looked sad for a moment, before turning to Jaggedthorn.

"Y-You can't possibly be suggesting what I think you are? She's a kittypet! She wouldn't even last a moon as a clan cat!" Jaggedthorn hissed angrily, his tail lashing from side to side.

"Turtle can learn, do you really think that it matters where our cats come from? Right now we couldn't survive an attack from a fox!" Glenheart drew himself up to full height, Jaggedthorn shrunk down onto his belly.

"Yes, Glenheart." He sighed, glaring at Turtle before he disappeared into the undergrowth.

"Would you like to join us? Keep in mind you will be expected to learn how to hunt for your clan, you may have to take part in battles, and at any point you could be faced with death and hunger." Glenheart stared at her expectantly.

"I-I'll join, but what do you mean, "attacked?" Turtle looked up at Glenheart.

"We were attacked by another clan, Caveclan." Glenheart spat the name as if it was poisonous.

"You should follow me, it's dangerous out here." He turned around and padded

towards the undergrowth, signalling with his tail for Turtle to follow.

Light barely broke through the thick canopy of trees, murmurs of cats filled the still air. The ground was covered in leaves, around the floor were crudely made dens out of brambles and sticks.

"This is our…. temporary home, for lack of a better word. The place that we were just at? That was our clan, a beautiful meadow, we could relax and feel the some warm our pelts. But alas, we were driven from our paradise by Caveclan, they rampaged through our camp, killing our elders, warriors, kits, and even our

leader, Skystar." Glenheart sighed, the cats around him dipped their heads in respect to their dead leader.

"Now, I shall give you a tour! You will need to know who you'll be training with of course, and ceremonies await!" Glenheart bounded to the middle of camp.

"All cats who wish to run in grass and weave through trees, gather in front of me!" His voice rang out through the forest, cats emerged quickly from their dens and sat down in front of him.

"As you all know, the attack on our clan killed many cats and injured the rest, it is for this reason I am glad to announce a new apprentice, Turtle!" Murmurs spread through the group as Turtle sat next to Glenheart.

"Of course, your name will be changed to Turtlepaw, as first you must follow your paws to your destiny." He purred. "Gladepelt, I hope you pass on all your teachings that you learned from Grasswhisker to Turtlepaw." A brown tom with light brown flanks stepped forward and they touched noses.

"Clan dismissed!" Glenheart padded away to a den and lay down.

"I will give you a tour of camp, follow me." Gladepelt trotted off to a den. "This is the apprentice's den, all apprentices sleep here until they become warriors, they then stay in that den." He pointed with his muzzle at a bigger den where Glen heart was grooming himself.

"This is the prey pile, all fresh-kill that you catch must be put on it. Over here is

the medicine den, unfortunately Dawnleaf was killed in the raid, so soon her apprentice, Thistlepaw, will become the new medicine cat." the smell of fresh herbs wafted through the entrance. "Of course, this is all temporary, there are some dens missing as we will soon be moving back to our old camp." Gladepelt

sighed. "You should go to your den now, you need the sleep." He lay down in the warriors den and groomed himself as Turtlepaw slept inside the apprentice den.


	5. Chapter 3 (UPDATE COMING SOON)

OK, so I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, I'm going to try upload a bit more frequently but I got into a little writers block…. But I'm sure that I'll figure things out soon.

 **Chapter Three**

"Turtlepaw, wake up! It's time to train, our mentors are waiting for us!" Turtlepaw blinked open her eyes, In front of her was a light brown cat. "Come on! We haven't got all dawn!" A light grey cat with darker patches prodded her with a paw. "Alright I'm up, what are we doing?" She stretched and looked at them. "Training, our mentors are going to show us the borders." The light brown cat explained quickly, before running out of the den, the light grey cat right behind her.

Turtlepaw spotted Gladepelt talking to two other cats, the first she recognised as Jaggedthorn, the light brown cat right next to him. The second was silvery-blue, next to them was the light grey cat. "Turtlepaw! I expect you've already met Softpaw and Birchpaw. This is Willowbreeze, she is Birchpaw's mentor, and this is- "Don't, we've already met." Jaggedthorn narrowed his eyes and turned to Gladepelt. "We should go, borders don't mark themselves." He turned around and disappeared into the bushes, Softpaw right behind him. "This is where the trees end and the beach begins, Tideclan live over there. They are decent, they catch enough food to feed themselves even in Leafbare! It's very rare for them to encroach onto our territory." Gladepelt continued trotting through the ferns, stopping every now and then to mark the borders. "This is where the mountains start, Snowclan lives up where its cold. Sometimes they run out of food and start hunting in our territory, but nothing to serious." Jaggedthorn started to protest before Gladepelt glared at him. "And over here is where it flattens out into a valley, but don't be fooled by its cosy looks. There is a sprawling underground cave system, the home of Caveclan. They catch enough food, but always are attacking our borders and recently, destroying our camp." Gladepelt dipped his head before turning towards the three apprentices. "Now we will go back to-" "To mark our territory so Caveclan won't bother us again." Interrupted Jaggedthorn. "Ah right, thank you for reminding me Jaggedthorn." Gladepelt glared at Jaggedthorn before showing the apprentices how to mark their borders.

"All cats who wish to run in grass and weave through trees, gather in front of me!" Glenheart's clear voice penetrated the air, almost instantaneously cats flocked in front of him. "As our leader is no longer with us, it is my responsibility as deputy to travel to Crystalpool, I will leave my brother, Gladepelt, in charge of camp while I'm gone. I will be accompanied by Thistlepaw, as she will need to become medicine cat." Murmurs of approval rustled through the crowd followed by an angry yowl. "You just chose Gladepelt because he's your brother! You didn't even give the rest of us a _chance_ to become deputy!" Jaggedthorn hissed. "Never did I say he was to be deputy, in fact, Gladepelt told me that he wouldn't like to be deputy. He is just going to take care of camp and tell me who has been following or disobeying the warrior code." Glenheart replied calmly. Jaggedthorn shuffled around a bit before crouching back down into the crowd. "But, as you have _kindly_ reminded me, Jaggedthorn, when I return I will be choosing Meadowclan's new deputy. Clan dismissed!" Turtlepaw watched the clan go back to their normal routine as Glenheart padded over to Thistlepaw. They appeared to talk to each other before dissapearing into the medicine den. She sighed and padded over towards the apprentices den, a grey blur thudded into her flank, she scrambled back to her paws and turned to face whoever had ambushed her. "Relax, relax! It's me Birchpaw!" Turtlepaw sheathed her claws and allowed her fur to lie flat. "Well at least I surprised you!" Birchpaw laughed and purred playfully. "Anyway, we better get some rest, tomorrow is really busy!" She hopped off to the den, tackling a surprised Softpaw on her way in.

Turtlepaw stretched, Birchpaw ans Softpaw were still asleep in their nests although she could see the sun starting to rise, the shadowy figures of other cats signalled that dawn had come. "Wake up, Birchpaw, Softpaw!" Turtlepaw gently shook both apprentices as they yawned. "Oh right..." Birchpaw murmured and padded out of the den with Turtlepaw, Softpaw quickly jumped out of her nest and ran after them. "You're on time today I see." Sneered Jaggedthorn. "Today we will be practising how to hunt." Gladepelt purred, ignoring him. "However, seeing as I have a camp to look after, Thornfur will be teaching you today, Turtlepaw." He glanced worriedly at the camp as the medicine den collapsed. "I should also fix that for Thistlepaw." he sighed before joining a few cats saving the herbs. Turtlepaw watched him leave before a voice sounded behind her. "Turtlepaw!" She spun round to see a light brown tom with spiky fur. "I'm Thornfur, Gladepelt has left me in charge of your training, although I'm sure you know that already." Thornfur smiled and padded over to where Jaggedthorn and Willowbreeze were standing. She bounded after him, excitement welling up inside of her. If she could catch something, maybe she could prove her worth to Jaggedthorn!

Willowbreeze stopped in front of the group and turned around to face them. "This is the training log, It's the perfect home for prey which makes it the best place to train new apprentices!" Behind her was a giant mossy log, big enough for a fair-sized warrior to enter. "Of course, it is very old and could collapse, so all hunting here must be monitored by another warrior, _even_ if you aren't an apprentice." She shot a stern look at Jaggedthorn, who shuffled uncomfortably. "Thornfur? Would you care to demonstrate?" Thornfur nodded and shook out his fur. "I'd be delighted! Now, everyone pay attention! The art of hunting is not a simple trick that those twoleg dogs are taught." He sniffed the air, then stiffened and crouched down onto his belly. Then he slowly crept towards a small mouse. He stiffened, before pouncing onto the little creature, it squeaked in surprise. Thornfur silenced it with a bite to the neck. "Turtlepaw, Can you tell me what he did that helped him stay quiet?" Willowbreeze looked at Turtlepaw. "I...I don't know..." She stammered, Jaggedthorn scoffed loudly from his perch on a stone. "Birchpaw? Do you know?" She asked patiently. "He transferred all his weight into his haunches, making his paws have little to no impact on the ground." Birchpaw answered effortlessly, Turtlepaw flinched as she felt the searing burn of Jaggedthorn's eyes on her back. "Exactly! Now, keeping that thought in mind, you may begin hunting." Turtlepaw sniffed the air, she was taken back at all the scents mingling together in the forest. Birchpaw and Softpaw had already started off in different directions, their mentors watching them from the trees. Suddenly she caught the scent of a small creature in the ferns. Slowly she crept towards it, remembering what Birchpaw had said. Behind her the squeal of a mouse rang out. A second later Jaggedthorn jumped down from his tree, right in front of the mouse. It scampered away into the undergrowth. Turtlepaw looked up at Jaggedthorn angrily. "Really? You didn't even catch a mouse? I suppose maybe you just aren't suited for the life of a warrior." He crowed maliciously. "You scared it away! I would of caught it if you hadn't jumped down!" She hissed. "Would you though? Would you _really_?" He asked before turning around and congratulating Softpaw on her hunt. Thornfur padded over to Turtlepaw a few minutes later. "It's time to head back, Don't worry though! You're sure to catch something next time." He purred encouragingly and padded away with the rest of the group. She gritted her teeth, obviously he hadn't seen Jaggedthorn scare her prey away.


End file.
